


Falling For You

by Vocachuuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Injury, happy birthday i love u!!, i cant think of titles to save my life please give me a break, i havent played through dr1 in a while, idk what to tag im sorry, im sorry if either of them are ooc, theyre lesbians harold, this is a birthday present for my best friend!!!!!, weird as hell summary too. im a wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Sayaka fell twice that day. Only once did it hurt, though.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my best friend for like !!! 2 years now !!!! i love her lots y'all,,,,
> 
> anyways. this was only briefly beta'd by me so i apologize for mistakes! i hope you enjoy!

“Ah, that’s not fair… Definitely not fair at all…!”

 

Sayaka spoke in a hushed tone, assumably to herself. She was walking down the hallway, slow paced, navy blue eyes casted down towards her joined hands. It was unfair, a  _ totally _ unfair game! She was so confident with her hand, bubbling with joy at the fact that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , she could reign victorious. Yet for what felt like the hundredth time that week, her hopes of winning once again plummeted, poker-face facade dropping as soon as Celestia laid her cards onto the table. The sound of chips being dragged across the small checkered table, away from herself, was really the sound of true despair.

 

...Okay, that was a bit dramatic. But that really was how it felt to Sayaka! Every week the same thing happened; the game built up climatically, Sayaka felt as if it would be the moment she finally bested Celestia, and then she’d fail miserably. Her first thoughts were that maybe Celestia was just really lucky, but she was even able to beat Makoto and sometimes Nagito, so… That couldn’t be it, right?

 

Suddenly jolted from her musings, Sayaka let out a small gasp as she was abruptly stopped in her tracks. Two gloves hands on each of her shoulders, a tall woman blocking her path… Oh!

 

“Maizono?” The woman in question was none other than Kyoko, eyebrows raised in vague puzzlement. “You nearly… Walked into a potted plant. I called for you, butー”

 

“O-Oh! Kirgiri! I’m really sorry, ahah…” Sayaka fumbled for a moment, able to feel her face flush with embarrassment as she backed up and away from the detective, who silently withdrew her hands in favor of letting them hang at her sides. “I think I was just distracted! Thank you for helping me, though. I really appreciate it.” The bluenette smiled warmly, bowing her head in gratitude.

 

Kyoko shook her head. “It’s alright, don’t worry about it. I’m... Glad that you’re alright.”

 

“Me too. That could have ended badly,” she admitted, lips curling into a small frown. “And I bet I would’ve had to pay for it too if it broke! Jeez, a school this rich sure can be stingy…” Her frown became more of a playful pout. Sayaka noticed the corners of Kirigiri’s lips curl up into a small smile, and a sudden rush of accomplishment overcame her. Maizono Sayaka, getting the fabled  _ stone-faced detective _ to smile?! That was something to be proud of, in her opinion.

 

“Ah, yeah… I suppose all schools can be, though. Hope’s Peak is just rather particular about spending money towards anything that doesn’t benefit humanity.” Kyoko looked down towards her leather gloves as she spoke, pulling them down to secure them. “That’s besides the point, though. Maizono, please be more aware of your surroundings. Stay safe.” With that rather curt farewell, Kyoko moved to depart, stepping around the idol before proceeding down the hallway.

 

Sayaka blinked for a moment, not really processing that the conversation was already over. She spun around to go after Kyoko - however, as she was distracted by chasing after the female, her leg knocked into the plant that she had literally just been warned about. The realization hit her quick though, and in a desperate attempt to not look like a total clutz, pivoted and tried to kick the pot gently towards the wall again. It seemed like a miracle had taken place right before her eyes; the plant rocked a bit before falling nicely into a safe, upright position. 

 

However, Sayaka had twisted her ankle while saving the plant, and let out a (pretty embarrassing) yelp before collapsing to the ground. The echoing footsteps stopped briefly in the distance, before speeding up and becoming louder. Sayaka scrambled to get up, not wanting to be seen in such a mortifying situationー

 

Yet Kyoko was already kneeling beside her before she could even get onto her knees.

 

“I-I can explain!” Sayaka blurted out, taking in a quick, exasperated breath. “I’m not usually this clumsy! I just- Well, my foot slipped, and… I pivoted...A-and..”

 

“Why do you feel the need to explain yourself?” Kyoko interrupted, and Sayaka looked up at her slowly. In a way, she kind of felt like a puppy being scolded lightly for going through the dog food bag before dinnertime… It was oddly specific, but an accurate description of how she felt. Quickly brushing the comparison off, though, Sayaka listened as Kyoko continued. “I’m aware that you aren’t clumsy, Maizono. I’ve seen you dance numerous times on stage, and not once have you fallen or anything of the like. So don’t get so worked up.”

 

“You’ve watched my performances..?” Sayaka asked, eyes lighting up joyfully. Kyoko fell totally silent, narrowing her eyes for a moment. After not even three seconds, she cleared her throat, focusing attention onto Sayaka’s now bruised leg.

 

“We should get you to the nurse’s office…” Suggested the detective, and Sayaka held back a sigh. Her mind said to stand up and yell  _ don’t avoid the question!!,  _ but there were two problems with that. Firstly, she was unsure if she could even stand, and secondly, she didn’t want to put Kyoko in an uncomfortable position. That was a bitchy move, and Sayaka wasn’t a bitch! ...She hoped so, anyways!

 

“Oh! Um, I guess, yeah. Let me just, ah…” She shuffled a bit so that she was on her knees, cringing as she placed her palms firmly on the ground.  _ I’m definitely washing my hands later, _ she thought, before placing her foot down and putting pressure on her unharmed leg. Kyoko stayed kneeling on the ground, watching Sayaka.

 

She lifted her other leg, the one that had fallen victim to being bruised, and gently placed it down. Sayaka attempted to stand, lifting her hands cautiously and rising - but her knee buckled and gave out, causing her to plummet once again. Kyoko, as if expecting that outcome, swiftly reached out, catching the injured idol. Sayaka supported herself by holding onto Kyoko’s shoulders, slowly lowering herself to a kneeling position.

 

“Maizono…” Kyoko breathed out a sigh, shutting her eyes for a moment to regain her composure. The shorter girl just watched, breathing heavily due to the adrenaline of fear. She felt Kyoko’s gloved hands against her sides, her touch firm yet strangely tender. Sayaka felt the leather of Kyoko’s jacket beneath her fingers, and the light tickle from a few stray strands of hair against her knuckles. She could hear Kyoko’s rhythmic breathing, though just barely as the sound competed with how loud her own heartbeat sounded in that moment. Only after that did Sayaka realize  _ oh my God we are way too close _ , and her mind screamed to move away or something, anything to make this less awkward. But her heart kind of wanted her to stay, and… Sayaka tended to listen to her emotions over her logic. It wasn’t as if Kyoko looked overly uncomfortable - she was just deep in thought, probably trying to figure out how Sayaka would get downstairs with an injured leg. Plus, Sayaka kind of wanted to absorb this moment, and take advantage of Kyoko’s cluelessness about the tense atmosphere. 

 

Kyoko was really, really beautiful, and that fact only became more prominent when looking at her from such a close angle. 

 

Her eyes soon opened once more, though, and Sayaka nearly let out a small gasp as she was met with intimidating amethyst eyes. Actually… From such a close perspective, Kyoko’s gaze felt much softer than usual. Either that, or Sayaka was just seeing things - which didn’t sound impossible, since she did feel a bit lightheaded.

 

“Here. I’ll help you downstairs,” Kyoko offered suddenly, the sudden statement snapping Sayaka out of her thoughts once more. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head, releasing the detective’s shoulders. Kyoko slowly withdrew her hands as well, watching the smaller with raised eyebrows.

 

“N-no, I’m good, I’m okay! During practices I take falls like this all the time, so… I can handle it. Thanks, though!” Sayaka gave a smile, though it came out looking less genuine than she had hoped it would. As if to prove her point, she went to stand up again; she stayed afoot for maybe five seconds, until a sharp pain suddenly hit her and she stumbled. Once again Kyoko caught her, this time standing up. Sayaka just sighed, practically melting into Kyoko’s arms like jello. She was really tired and it had only been, what, fifteen minutes? What if the injury was permanent? What if… She had to abstain from her next performance because of it?

 

“I’ve got it,” Kyoko assured her, and wrapped an arm around her waist to provide the support that her bruised leg couldn’t. Straightening up again, Sayaka just allowed her to help slowly guide her down the hall and stairs. Being stubborn was tiring.

 

It took nearly ten minutes to get down the stairs, and Sayaka spent those ten minutes trying to make conversation. She hated awkward silences, she really did. Kyoko didn’t provide much to the conversation besides small replies to what Sayaka asked, but the latter didn’t mind. It was better than being flat out ignored.

 

Once they made it to the nurse’s office, Kyoko helped her into the bed, and Sayaka nearly sighed in relief. It felt  _ so _ much more comfortable than the floor.

 

“Do you need anything?” The detective inquired. Sayaka shook her head, and the lavender-haired female nodded. “I’ll go get Tsumiki to help you, then. I hope you feel beー”

 

“Wait, you’re gonna leave me all alone here?”

 

“...I’m sorry?” 

 

Sayaka frowned at the other, who stood rigid with a very slight look of shock on her face. It was barely noticeable, but the emotion was certainly there. “Can you stay with me, Kirigiri? I don’t want to sit here and sulk until Tsumiki comes… Ah, but, if you don’t wanna, I guess I can understand. You’re a very busy p-”

 

“Oh. I see.” Kyoko glanced at the clock briefly. “I can stay, if that’s all.” Sayaka smiled brightly, thanking her, yet only got a small wave of a gloved hand in response. Kyoko pulled out her cell phone, thumbing through what Sayaka assumed were contacts before stopping and pressing it to her ear.

 

Kyoko just asked Mikan to come to the nurse’s office as soon as possible. After the quick exchange, she placed her phone on a small table and dragged a chair over to the idol’s beside, seating herself. Sayaka held back a small grin - Kyoko appeared all composed and intimidating, but watching her so closely, it was evident how awkward she really was. It was cute.

 

“What did you mean by sulking, exactly?” Sayaka was shocked by the question, not expecting Kyoko to initiate conversation. Not that she was complaining, though.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? If this injury is serious… I won’t be able to dance for a bit, right?” Kyoko nodded slowly, her face unreadable as she looked down at her hands. Sayaka decided to elaborate. “It’s sort of… A big deal when I’m injured, as the leader of the group and all.”

 

“Does it stress you out? Ah, being a leader, I mean.”

 

“Honestly? Totally. Leading an idol unit takes a lot more work than one may think. You aren’t only responsible for being in the spotlight, but there’s also interviews, being the face of the group, and keeping the rest of the girls’ morale high. That last one is really important.” Sayaka leaned back, watching the red hand on the clock tick by. “Oh, but don’t think I’m miserable! I really love it. Any job can be stressful, no matter what. I’d imagine that being a detective is probably even more stress-inducing, right?”

 

“Depends on how well you handle it,” Kyoko replied. “Before attending this school, my job as a detective was primarily private, so most weren’t even aware when I solved a case. Not being in the spotlight such as you are makes it a bit easier, because even if I make a mistake, it won’t be seen.” 

 

“Oh… That is true,” Sayaka agreed, nodding. “But having a whole murder case on your hands has to be at least a little nerve-wracking, right?”

 

“I suppose so. I tend to not let myself get distracted while I work though. The main reason I’m a homicide detective is because I’m able to put aside my personal feelings to solve a case. As an example… You know the boy in the grade below us, right? Saihara Shuuichi?”

 

“Oh, yeah! Isn’t he also a detective?” Sayaka asked, directing her gaze towards the other female.

 

“Mhm. But he doesn’t take homicide cases anymore, since he’s too emotional at times. Allowing emotion to cloud your judgement is never good, especially for murder cases.”

 

“I don’t blame him! I think I’d pass out if I even had to look at a dead body for even a second!” Sayaka shivered at the thought, and suddenly wondered how many dead bodies Kyoko had witnessed. It was… A relatively disturbing thought.

 

“Which is understandable.” 

 

The two went silent. The bluenette watched Kyoko curiously, opening her mouth to say something. However, she was cut off.

 

“What’s it like being an idol?” Amethyst eyes flickered towards Sayaka’s general direction. 

 

She grinned as soon as she processed the question. “I love it! It’s kind of scary at times, especially during a performance, but… As soon as I get onstage and the lights are on me, that fear sort of fades away… And the accomplished feeling after getting through a dance without mistakes is amazing. Have you ever considered being an idol, Kirigiri?”

 

“Me? I could never.” Her reply was immediate, and Sayaka chuckled. 

 

“You would make a cute idol. The stoic, mature type is usually pretty popular with the fans!” Kyoko quickly covered her face with a gloved hand, and Sayaka giggled.

 

“Don’t even make me imagine it.” Her voice was blocked slightly by her hand, and Sayaka held back laughter for Kyoko’s sake.

 

“I was just telling the truth! I think you’d look good in an idol dress. Maybe I can get Shirogane to make you something--”

 

“Maizono. I apologize, but I will never wear an idol dress.”

 

“Aww! But I can already picture the perfect design for you!” 

 

Sayaka chuckled as the female went quiet. The ticking of the clock filled the silence; though it ticked by at a snail’s pace compared to the beating of her heart. She didn’t get it - Kyoko was the flustered one, so why did her chest feel as if it was about to burst? It wasn’t a bad feeling, not at all. In fact, Sayaka loved it, just  _ adored _ how Kyoko’s presence made her heart flutter. 

 

Seeming to have recovered, Kyoko placed her hand onto her lap, turning to Sayaka. She appeared to want to say something, but backed down before she had a chance to speak. The bluenette frowned - why did Kyoko always leave her hanging like this? It wasn’t fair.

 

“Oh!” Sayaka blurted out suddenly, abruptly breaking the silence. “Kirigiri, earlier you mentioned seeing some of my performances. How many?”

 

“Ah.” Kyoko slowly recoiled into her seat, glancing towards the floor. “Just the concerts held at the school…”

 

Her eyes shone. “That’s still a pretty decent amount! Why? I thought you weren’t interested in being an idol.”

 

Kyoko sighed, thinking for a short moment before replying. “I didn’t… Go because I’m interested in all idols, per se.” Sayaka watched the detective intently. 

 

“Why go to an idol concert if you don’t have an interest in idols? It’s not like I’ve ever pressured you to go watch one of my perfo-”

 

“It’s more that I’m interested in a certain idol.”

 

“...Huh?” Sayaka blinked, cocking her head curiously. “A certain… Idol? One idol? A singular idol? In  _ my  _ group?” Her mind instantly went searching for an answer, until she realized that nobody in her group knew anybody from Hope’s Peak. Just as she came to that realization, the sound of a chair scraping against the floor resounded in the room, and her eyes snapped up to see Kyoko, standing.

 

“I think Tsumiki is almost ready to come see you, so I’ll leave in order to not distract her. I enjoyed talking with you.” With a small nod, Kyoko turned to the door, taking a few steps away.

 

“K-Kirigiri!” Sayaka called, jolting forwards slightly. She could see the hesitation as the detective stopped, briefly glancing over her shoulder.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t go. That’s… It’d be really mean of you if you left now. Stay with me, Kirigiri.” She watched Kyoko’s shoulders tense, fists clenched, but she did slowly turn around.

 

“I apologize,” she said in a low voice, approaching the bed once more. “That was… Uncalled for. On my behalf.”

 

The idol shook her head and sighed. “It’s fine, I expect that from you. Which isn’t a bad thing! I think your awkwardness is cute. So, um, don’t apologize! I just didn’t want you to leave before I got to accept.”

 

“I’m not… Hm? Accept what?”

 

“Wasー Uh, you just… Said you were interested in me, r-right?” Sayaka chuckled nervously. “I’m interpreting this correctly, aren’t I?”

 

“Oh. Yes, you… You are correct,” Kyoko answered in a low voice, confirming Sayaka’s suspicions. 

 

“Oh, great! Then, um, yeah. I accept. A-and, uh, it’s mutual!”

 

Kyoko stared at her blankly for a few excruciatingly long moments. Right as the idol was about to become concerned, the other female let out a quiet chuckle, the corners of her lips turning up into a small smile.

 

“How did you know what  _ type  _ of interest it was? I never said.”

 

“H-huh?! Well… it’s because I’m psychic, obviously! J-just to clarify, it’s a romantic kind of interest, riiight..?”

 

“Mhm. That’s right.”

 

The bluenette gave another small giggle, turning on her side to face the other. She cringed from the slight pain in her leg, but brushed it off.

 

“See! I told you I’m psychic. And my powers are telling me… That in a few seconds, you’re going to kiss me! How about that?” Sayaka grinned smugly, and Kyoko covered her mouth as she chuckled once more. 

 

“I think,” the lavender-haired woman began, turning slightly in her seat, “that your psychic powers are very accurate.”

 

With that, Kyoko stood from her seat and leaned over the idol. One hand was used to steady Kyoko by holding the headboard behind Sayaka, while the other grabbed her chin and tilted her head upwards. Sayaka hadn’t ever  _ kissed _ someone seriously before ー sure, she gave some fans a few kisses on the cheek if they wanted, but that was all. So when her lips connected with the detectives, her mind flew into a frenzy of  _ oh my God what do i do.  _ Thankfully, Kyoko took control of the situation, and it wasn’t too much of a disaster. It was kind of cliche, though, but she didn’t mind it. 

 

When Kyoko pulled away, it felt far too soon for it to end ー until Sayaka remembered that  _ hey, it’s only the first, and certainly not the last!  _ and felt a bit better about it. When she finally came down from whatever delighted daze she was in, though, her eyes locked with purple ones, and she smiled. 

 

“Kirigiri! You’re really cute!” She exclaimed. Caught off guard, Kyoko backed away, eyes widening slightly.

 

“E-excuse me?” 

 

“Your cheeks were a little red. You looked really cute! Come closer again, I wanna see!” Sayaka reached towards the detective with both arms, who only recoiled in embarrassment. 

 

Snickering, Sayaka let her arms drop, watching the flustered female calm herself. A small smile decorated her content expression.

 

_ Really, really cute,  _ she thought, allowing a small laugh to escape her lips. 


End file.
